Dance of the Darling
by The Icing Addict
Summary: When Naruto convinces Sasuke to go to the Konoha Ball with him, Sasuke believes he won't enjoy himself. What happens when he meets a certain Pulsian beauty?    Warnings: Sasuke/Fang, Minor Cursing, possible OOCness and slight AU


THE DANCE OF THE DARLING

THE ICING ADDICT

**Author's Note: This is a SasukeUchiha/OerbaYunFangPairingStory. If you do not like Crossover Pairings or you support other pairings and are going to rant, please leave. Thank you.**

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or Oerba Yun Fang; the Uchiha kid belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Fang belongs to Square Enix.**

**Sasuke (c) Kishimoto**

**Fang (c) Square Enix**

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you ready? We gotta leave for the ball!" yelled Naruto across the hallway.

"You idiot, it doesn't start until 7:30, it's only 6" replied Sasuke.

"Well I be there as soon as possible for the food!"

"Is that all you care about? The food?" said an annoyed Uchiha.

"Just hurry up teme."

The Uchiha sighed and wondered why the hell he was even agreeing to go to this stupid ball. He didn't even like dancing. Or wearing stiff suits. He looked at the invitation, staring at the golden letters...

**oOoOo**

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were roommates; they lived in the same apartment room, the same kitchen, the same living room ... you get the point. After graduating from Konoha University, the whiskered Uzumaki asked if he could move in with the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke consented to this, and let him.

That was three moths ago. And just a week ago, the Uchiha and Uzumaki received an invitation to go to a formal ball.

While Sasuke frowned at the invitation, Naruto was thrilled and wanted to go.

"Sasuke! We're going to this ball thing whether you like it or not!" yelled the hyperactive Naruto.

"No, I refuse to go to this stupid thing," mumbled the raven while covering his ears, "You know I hate dancing."

"But Sasuke! There might be some really hot girls there!"

"Somehow, I doubt it."

"I'll stop bugging the shit out of you for a month if you go to this ball with me" he whiskered blonde offered.

"... Fine"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Naruto as he fistpumped the air.

"You can shut up now." Sasuke said, as Naruto started dancing to his room.

'_Why did I even...?'_

**oOoOo**

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, staring at the card. _'__Who __the__ hell __is __Rikura?__This __person__ is __hosting __the __ball __at __the __mayor__'__s __ballroom? __How __the __hell __did__ this __person __get __permission?__'_

Placing the note on his dresser, the Uchiha started to get dressed for the dance.

'_I__ seriously __hope__ this __thing __is __worth __my __time. __I__ could __be __doing __better__ things.__'_ Sasuke thought.

**oOoOo**

A half an hour later, the whiskered blonde and his 'emo' friend arrived at their destination; Mayor Tsunade's house.

The two waltzed into the gigantic building and into the brightly lit ballroom.

"Holy shit, they _really_ decorated it." Naruto started in awe.

"Yeah, and I think this room might be a little too bright"

"Sasuke-kunnn! Naruto!"

The duo turned their head as a familiar pink haired girl came their way.

"Oi! Sakura, I didn't know you were joining too!"

"Didn't you hear? Everyone in the whole town was invited!" smiled Sakura.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke! Say hi to Sakura, sheesh."

"Hi Sakura..." mumbled Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun~" the pink haired girl said shyly, blushing. "Would you like to go dancing with me?"

"No thanks, Sakura."

"But..."

"I said no thank you, Sakura..."

The pink haired Sakura, looking a bit hurt, left the two friends and went over to talk to her childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey wait, Sakura!" Naruto called out, running towards the pink haired beauty.

The raven haired man stood, scanning the massive room. She could reconize most of the people, as Sakura said: the whole town was invited. He looked left, and saw Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji... to name a few. To the right, he saw a long table with refreshments and food.

The Uchiha walked over to the right side of the room, and got himself a drink.

**oOoOo**

On the south side of the room, a tall, bronze-skinned woman, with piercing green eyes and wavy brown hair, was leaning against the ballroom wall, clearly looking as if she wasn't enjoying herself. She wore a long, azure dress with multiple bead holding up the dress, and bright colored bracelets.

Her name was Fang of the Yun clan.

'_I __only __went __to __this __dance __for __Vanille... __And __I__ thought __I__ would __enjoy __this, __but __I__ don__'__t __know__ anyone. __Where__ the __hell __am __I__ supposed__ to __start?__'_ the bronze beauty thought.

"Fang!" a young red-haired girl called out, running to Fang.

"Yes, Vanille?" Fang replied, smiling a bit.

"Have you found any cute guys?" Vanille questioned.

"Vanille!" Fang scolded.

"But really Fang," Vanille pouted, "You're really pretty and I feel that you might need someone!"

"Vanille, that's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard, dear" the green-eyed female scoffed.

"Please? Please, just for me?" the red head begged, using her most infamous weapon, puppy eyes.

Fang, stared at Vanille's eyes. They were begging. BEGGING. Giving in, Fang rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, fine fine..."

"Yay! I love you Fang!" the red-head cheered, hugging Fang.

"Alright, now please get off of me, dear."

Letting go of Fang, Vanille ran off, yelling, "I'll find you someone, just you wait! I promise!"

Fang smiled at Vanille's words. Whenever the cheerful red-haired girl said something along those lines, she usually meant it.

**oOoOo**

After three small glasses of sake, Sasuke felt he had enough. He put the glass down on the small white table and sat down. Before he knew it, a red-haired, green-eyed girl was running over to him.

'Shit not another fangirl...' The Uchiha mumbled internally.

"Hi!" The hyper red head said.

"Hn..."

"What's your name?"

Sasuke looked up at the smiling girl. "Sasuke..."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke! My name is Vanille of the Dia clan~" Vanille chimed.

"..."

"I have a very lonely friend, she could use some company" Vanille declared, "Would you like to meet her?"

The raven haired male replied with a "hn..".

Taking this as a yes, Vanille took Sasuke's hand and dragged him across to the other side of the ballroom.

"Fang!"

The bronze-skinned woman looked up, seeing Vanille holding the raven haired male's hand. The Uchiha looked like he was a bit in pain; Vanille's grip was strong, but not as nearly as strong as Fang's.

"This is Sasuke!" Vanille stated, pointing to the raven.

Fang stared at the Uchiha and told him to get up from the floor. After he rose, Vanille left hoping to make more friends.

"So your name is Sasuke, correct mate?"

"Yes, and I suppose Vanille is your sister?"

"... You could say that. We're not sisters, but more like very good friends. We've known each other since birth." Fang answered.

Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Fang, and looked at her. He didn't notice it before, but Fang was ... beautiful. Her bold green eyes, her well-shaped face... her body was magnificent ... everything about her seemed almost perfect. Sasuke almost thought she was an angel from heaven. His face started to heat up a bit.

'_Dammit Sasuke! You're a Uchiha! Don't drop your pride now!'_

"So ... Fang."

The woman turned her head, facing Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Where are you from, because I don't think I've even seen you in Konoha before.." _'__And __anyone__ as __beautiful __as __you __either...__'_ Sasuke said and thought.

"I'm from Oerba, Gran Pulse" Fang said cheerfully.

"Where's that?" The Uchiha asked cluelessly.

"Not here." Fang joked.

"Haha, so funny I forgot to laugh. No, really."

"It's across the ocean. And it's a wonderful place~"

"I see."

After a half and hour of chatting and two minutes of silence, Sasuke asked, "Do you dance?" _'__Wow__ Sasuke,__great __question __to __ask.__ You __ass.__'_

The Pulsian woman's eyebrow raised, surprised. "No, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Sasuke answered a little too quickly.

Fang smiled, starting to plot something. **(Oh ****god...)**

"Aw, is Sasuke shy? Come on, be a man and take a woman out to dance" Fang poked.

"No, I don't dance."

"Fine, be a wuss." Fang whined.

...

"Alright, fine! I'll take you out to dance!" yelled a flustered Uchiha.

"That's the spirit!"

"The next song, okay?"

"Yup, no problem~"

The raven facepalmed himself, wondering why a woman would make him so flustered. But then again, Fang was a bit different that most of the female in Konoha. Unlike them, she was actually intimidating.

Once the song was finished, the Uchiha and the Pulsian walked onto the dance floor.

"Alright! This is going to be a great song to dance to! Presenting, 'The Dance of the Darling, by Yoko Shimomura, un!" a blonde, long-haired man announced.

"You owe me, Fang" Sasuke mumbled.

"I owe you nothing, dear." Fang smiled mischieviously.

**oOoOo**

The music started, with a compliment of violins, a piano and a flute. At first, it was slow and calming. The Uchiha and Pulsian slowly waltzed across the floor.

"Aie! Is that Sasuke? Who is he dancing with?" Ino cried.

"Aw..." Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke really got a girl. Hehehe..." Naruto snickered.

"Go Fang, you can do this!" Vanille whispered to herself.

Eventually, the music started to speed up, and drums, trumpets and chimes were added in. As if they were part of the song, the two speed up their dancing pace on time with the music. They twirled around each other and swayed side to side.

"I thought you said you didn't like dancing.." Fang whispered.

"I never said I wasn't **good **at it" Sasuke smirked.

Almost everyone who was watching the Pulsian and the Uchiha were in awe, they were _good._Like, _really__good._ The two continued their harmonious dancing, swirling around as if they were part of the song.

The duo continued their spontanious swaying, finishing the dance off with Fang's head a foot from the ground and Sasuke looking at her. His eyes a mere five inches away from hers.

The audience applauded Sasuke and Fang as the pair walked off the dance floor, with another song starting.

"You were good... Sasuke." Fang commented, almost out of breath.

"You too, Fang"

"Are you up for another round?"

"No, that was the only time I will dance. Plus, it was exhausting." declined Sasuke.

"Suit yourself."

**oOoOo**

After an exhausting but amazing night, Sasuke offered to drive Fang home, because Naruto wanted to hang out with Shikamaru and the other boys, whilst Vanille was offered to visit Sakura's house.

Arriving at Fang's medium-sized house, Sasuke, being a gentleman, helped Fang out of the car and led her to the doorstep.

"Thanks for the night, mate. It was absolutely enjoyable."

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be that fun..." Sasuke grinned.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile for real" Fang said.

"Are you saying I don't smile?" Sasuke questioned, angered.

"No... Nevermind" Fang mumbled quietly.

After that, Fang noticed that Sasuke was still holding holding her hand. Blushing, she withdrew her hands and dug something out of a small purse she held. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled something down really quickly. Finishing, she handed the Uchiha the note.

"It's my cell phone number, mate."

"Oh.."

Sasuke pocketed the note in his jacket.

"Thanks, I guess." Sasuke said. Before he truly knew it, Fang cupped the raven's cheeks and kissed his square on the lips.

A shocked Sasuke took note of this, and took this time to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Fang's waist.

The Pulsian released the kiss and let go of Sasuke's cheeks.

"Good night, Sasuke..."

"Good night, Fang"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Wow, that was ... incredibly cheesy. Especially the ending. TOO MUCH CHEESE.**

**Anyway, this *crossover* has become one of my OTPs of all time. It's all thanks to the Naruto/FF13 story 'Legend of the Defiers'. The author paired up Naruto with Lightning and Sasuke with Fang. I can't get enough of this pairing. Haha!**

**- The Icing Addict**


End file.
